devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Line 47
is the fifth and last chapter of the ninth volume and the overall forty-seventh chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Anzai and Ogata are taking a train to the airport. Ogata expresses his worry for taking public transport especially if they run into a protest. Anzai isn't worried because of the device on his leg which is designed to tranquilize him if something happens. They muse that it would be nice if all devils could have such a thing, but it likely costs a lot of money. They get off at Shiratori Station to transfer. When they run into the station attendant Yousuke Nakamura, Anzai is sure he's been there before (Line of Zero). It seems Nakamura's relationship with Narumi is going well. He's even come out to all his coworkers as a devil and they've all accepted him, which Anzai is pleased to hear. Their conversation is cut short by a protest passing by the station. Ogata tells them to look away because the protesters are carrying bags of blood. Keiji Ochiai catches sight of Anzai from among the protesters, but Anzai can't recognize him since he's wearing a gas mask. Suddenly, a devil in the middle of transforming pushes her way into the station. Extremists pursue her. Ogata tells Anzai he'll call Division 5, but even though Anzai is no longer a police officer, he can't help wanting to help her. He describes it as a habit he can't break. He'll leave the extremists to the police, but he plans on tranqing the devil and making sure she's safe. He follows her and the extremists into a train car. After taking her attackers out, he tranqs her and calms her down. Then, Ochiai comes onto the train and removes his mask. He makes it clear he wants payback for last year. The train departs and he tells Anzai how his life has fallen apart since Anzai prevented him from raping Tsukasa. He's lost his job, his wife divorced him and he has to pay alimony, and his reputation is shot. He's since done "research" into devils and is convinced that Anzai raped Tsukasa after knocking him out. This strikes a cord and Anzai punches him in the face, enough to make him bleed, which causes his eyes to start turning red. Ochiai thinks this is hilarious because he thinks Anzai is aroused by his blood - by someone he detests - and he calls him pathetic. This triggers in Anzai a string of memories of people talking to him about transforming, starting with a similar memory of what Zero Four said to him. Then, he remembers what Hans Lee said, the Ishimaru and Oryo, and finally his childhood friend Yuuko. He puts all of this together and realizes the trigger for his transformations is anger. Then, something odd happens to Anzai. Instead of his eyes having random bands of red, only the top halves turn red and his irises stay yellow. He has completely calmed down. Anzai catches his reflection in the window and wonders what's going on. Ochiai is not happy to see this, so he goes to plan B. He takes out prototype blood paintballs and throws them at Anzai's head. The stimulus is too much and it's clear his control won't last much longer. Even though his temperature is rising, the device around his leg won't insert the needle. Ochiai looks forward to the cops shooting Anzai to death after he goes berserk and gives him a final push with a slap to the face. It feels worse than ever as he transforms because he had finally found balance and now it's being ripped away. His claws and fangs grow ridiculously long and he screams at Ochiai to run before he loses all control. Anzai starts to go after Ochiai and one of Ochiai's accomplices drags him into the next car just in time. Anzai bangs on the door, but is unable to break through. Dozens of reports and videos from the train go out simultaneously and the police are already preparing to handle the situation. Some time later, Ogata, who has made his way to the platform at Murafune Station, runs into Officer Takimoto. Ogata feels horrible that he wasn't able to protect Anzai. Takimoto is more concerned that the police will shoot Anzai since their priority will be protecting the civilians in the train and at the station. The train that Anzai is on is finally given clearance to stop at Murafune Station and only open the door to Anzai's car now that the riot squad has had time to deploy. Kikuhara was also listening to the police radio about the incident and he steps in front of the riot police and into Anzai's car with anesthetic in hand. He faces down Anzai who is licking up all the blood he can from the paintballs thrown at him. Inside, he's begging for someone to help him. When Anzai attacks, Kikuhara blocks and slams Anzai to the floor. He quickly injects the needle, saving him all while saying he never wanted to see Anzai again. Anzai reunites with Ogata outside the station and is given time to recover. Ochiai got away, the police are looking for him. Kikuhara went home since he wasn't on duty at the time. Ogata apologizes. Since they can't make their plane and to give statements to the police, they decide to go to Obihiro the next day. After what happened on the train, Anzai has even more questions. Tsukasa gets a message from Midori while out jogging, wishing her a safe trip to Obihiro which is also planned for the next day. Chapter Notes * On their way to the airport, Anzai and Ogata run into a protest. * Anzai goes off on his own to help a devil being pursued by extremists. * One of the extremists is Ochiai, who keeps talking until Anzai hits him. * Anzai realizes that anger triggers his transformations, and is able to take full control for the first time. * Ochiai provokes him further with blood paintballs and Anzai loses control completely. * Kikuhara takes saving Anzai into his own hands before the riot police can act. * Anzai, Ogata, and Tsukasa plan to go to Obihiro the next day. Characters * Yuuki Anzai * Tomoaki Ogata * Yousuke Nakamura * Keiji Ochiai * Seiichi Takimoto * Kirio Kikuhara * Tsukasa Taira (no dialogue) Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters